theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Trickster (Giovanni Giuseppe)
History James Jesse was born to the Flying Jesses, famous circus performers. He, however, was afraid of heights, and preferred reading stories of Western criminal Jesse James. He invented air-walker shoes to get rid of his acrophobia, and this led to his fame as an aerialist at the circus. However, he wanted more excitement, and became the Rogues Gallery member, the Trickster. Trickster escaped from prison when he learned that the Picture News was planning to raise $100,000 at a charity event, which he planned to steal. However, Captain Cold had done the same thing. At first competing for the money, they decided to join forces when they were pursued but not only one, but two Flashes, as Jay Garrick had briefly come out of retirement. The pair successfully made their getaway, but were later captured when the two speedsters lured them into a trap by claiming that a recently discovered meteorite contained a fortune in diamonds. Later, Blue Devil convinced him to give up his criminal career to become a special effects designer. However, this was short-lived, and James was soon back to his old ways. He was brought to Neron with a plethora of other villains, only to trick the demon into being defeated by Earth's super-heroes. Reformed thumb|left|150px|Agent Jesse James would later reform and join the FBI. He severed all ties with his former allies and was a very successful agent. He was visited by Pied Piper after Piper was framed for the murder of his own parents. James tried to reason with his old friend to turn himself in but Piper refused and fled. Unknown to him, James had placed a tracker on him. James followed Piper to Heat Wave, who had also reformed. He busted into Heat Wave's home and when it seemed he was going to arrest Piper, he offered Piper and Heat Wave places in a special project. This project was the formation of a team to combat Captain Cold and the Rogues. Along with Piper and Heat Wave, the team included the mistress of magnetism, Magenta. The team trained hard and dug up information on the Rogues but they still didn't know quite as much as they needed. They took the body of Captain Boomerang, Digger Harkness, and reanimated it using incredibly sophisticated technology. By doing this, they hoped to pry information on the Rogues that only Harkness knew. The Rogues discovered that the FBI had Boomerang's body and broke into the base where Harkness was previously being held only to find that he had been moved. James, now clad in his Trickster outfit, confronted the Rogues with his team. They had a quick exchange but the Rogues managed to escape arrest yet again. Shortly after, they found where the Rogues were and attacked their hideout. The battle took to the streets where James fought the new Trickster, Axel Walker. The war between the FBI former Rogues and the current Rogues intensified when the Flash arrived, followed by Rogue reinforcements, and then the Top. The Top probed all of the reformed Rogues' minds, taking away what had made them reform in the first place. Trickster attacked his replacement with new found aggressiveness, dumping him into a dumpster and warning him to never wear that suit again. The Trickster halted his team's attack and showed the Rogues where Harkness' body was being held but discovered that Harkness was now dead. Zoom appeared seemingly out of nowhere and attacked them. After a furious battle that culminated with a duel between Flash and Zoom, the fight ended. The Rogues buried Harkness and the Top at their secret cemetery and allowed Trickster and Piper back onto the team. Global Fugitive and Death thumb|left|150px|Death of The Trickster Jesse, unhappy with his desk job at the FBI and his drive to redeem himself taken away by the Top, fell back in with the Rogues. He figured that if the government found out, he could claim that he was working undercover. When Inertia gathered them together in a plot to rob the new Flash of his speed, Trickster was among their ranks. However, the others were hesitant about including him, considering his past with the FBI. As a show of faith, he and the Pied Piper tricked a wealthy businessman into wiring his fortune to the Mirror Master and jumping into the ocean. When the Trickster realized that Piper had in fact kept the man from dying and transferred the money to a charity, he blackmailed Rathaway into transferring the money to him instead. Trickster was present at the Getty Center, where the Flash was killed. Although he had not actively taken part in the murder, he knew that he would be considered just as guilty as the rest of the Rogues. Jesse and Piper decided to work together to stay out of sight. He reluctantly went with Piper to the Flash's funeral. However, after a speech by Wonder Girl stressing the importance of capturing the Rogues, the two fled together. They were pursued all across the world but during the chase, James Jesse, who the world had come to know as The Trickster was shot multiple times and killed by Deadshot. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *The Trickster (Giovanni Giuseppe)/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Giovanni_Giuseppe_(New_Earth) Category:Former Rogues Members Category:Black Lantern Corps Members